


Echoes

by Operator Yaku (TheHonkmaster)



Series: Infestation Series [7]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Body Horror, descriptions of body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHonkmaster/pseuds/Operator%20Yaku





	Echoes

_“Yaku’-titi.”_

Yaku’ lifted their head at the voice. They were sitting cross-legged in front of their arsenal, working a small piece of wood into a crude Kubrow carving – something they now set aside in favor of moving slowly into a kneeling position. “Shatha? Did you say something?”

Their Cephalon gave no reply, not even static or a pulse of green energy to signal his presence. Yaku’ frowned and glanced over their shoulder, noting how quiet the ship was. Only the hum of the engines and soft snuffling of their Helminth could be heard and they looked to their foundry to find it off – not just idle, but entirely unpowered.

_“Yaku’-titi.”_

“Shatha, this isn’t funny. Show yourself,” they demanded.

The emerald Cephalon coalesced a meter from Yaku’. “I apologize, Operator, but… it was not me,” he whispered, his form flickering in a way that could only be described as  _nervous._

“Then who was it? We’re the only two on the ship unless you let someone in here,” they told him; their own words made them pause and they stood slowly. “Shatha, did you let someone onto my ship?”

“No, Operator. I would never do that without your permission. They…  _it_ forced its way aboard. I apologize deeply, Operator, but I cannot be present for this. It is too much.” The Cephalon disappeared with a short burst of white noise, leaving Yaku’ alone once more.

_“Yaku’-titi.”_

Yaku’ whipped their head around. The voice echoed strangely throughout their Liset, making it difficult to track down the source.

_“Yaku’-titi… Ha-aysca-o’tasa…”_

They froze as the word dredged up painful memories. Tears welled up in their eyes, their bottom lip trembling as they turned and climbed the ramp to their command console. “ _Ah’ah?”_ they asked.

“Don’t lie to yourself. You know Vendry is dead.” The voice dropped into reality.  _Their_  voice dropped into reality. Their gaze, once locked on the curve of Neptune as the sun crested its horizon, snapped to their right.

There, on the edge of the command console, sat a demon wearing Yaku’’s face.

Yaku’ – the real Yaku’ –  _screamed_. Lightning arced across their skin as they stumbled backwards and their heel caught on the edge of the ramp; they lost their balance and fell, nearly cracking their head on the console opposite the demon.

The face-stealer cackled – a bone-chilling sound that shook Yaku’ to their core. Its bronze stare pinned Yaku’ to the floor as though they were a Terran butterfly stuck to a corkboard and it stood, taking slow, almost aimless steps towards the fallen Tenno. “Hello, Lyaké – or is it ‘Yaku’’ now? You’ve been through so many nicknames over the years. ‘Lyaké,’ ‘Yaku’,’ ‘E-1003-YA’ – ooh, that one hit a sore spot! You flinched! – but now you’re back to Yaku’.”

“Who–”

“Who am I? Well, that’s the question, isn’t it? But the answer is so very simple,  _camin-titi,_ and it’s staring you in the face. Why don’t you tell me who I am?” it proposed calmly, leaning over Yaku’ with legs akimbo and hands clasped behind its back. From the scarring to the eyestalk to the photic channels the demon was an almost exact double of the Tenno and the realization slammed into them with the force of a bombard’s rocket.

“…You’re me,” they whispered.

_“Yes,”_ it said, its face splitting into a grin so wide Yaku’ could almost see the gaps on one side where the molars were missing. “I’m you in every way,  _camin-titi._ Every way but the eyes.”

“Why?” they asked. “Why are you here?”

“To torture you? To torment you and show you how vile you are? To taunt you with your own past, with every decision you have made, make, and will make. To rip you apart and forge you into a better weapon. Iron is only strong when it’s free of impurities, and you have many.” The double spun on its heel and moved towards navigation, its hands still clasped behind its back as its head tilted up to gaze at the stars littering the darkness above.

Yaku’ sat up and watched the creature. Their mind could hardly comprehend its presence, spewing confusion at every turn.  _Do I really look like that? Do I really sound like that? Am I that hideous and warped or is this thing playing with my head? I never thought I was that dis–_

_“Camin-titi,_ I can almost hear the gears turning in your brain. Stop thinking so hard. I am you, and in a way you are me. We are identical. My purpose is even less comprehensible than my existence,” it told them, not even bothering to turn away from the viewport. “I am not good, but neither am I evil. Just like your – our – Infestation, I am a neutral entity. I am a manifestation of the Void crafted to reflect you as a mirror would to show you that your actions have consequences that not only affect the system as a whole, but also  _you_ on a much deeper level than you would have previously thought.”

It glanced in their direction, noting their crouched posture, and gave an empty smile. “I have given you a name in your fathers’ tongue. You may do the same to me in return, if it helps; I am sure it has been far too long since you have heard another speak it. I have a suggestion, if you will take it.”

Yaku’, speechless and stunned, nodded slowly.

The Void entity turned back to the stars. “ _Naki.”_

Yaku’ recognized the word and frowned. “…To look at oneself. It’s a bit on the nose–”

“–but it works,” Naki finished matter-of-factly.

Yaku’ stood, keeping their eyes on the Void entity. It  _was_  an exact double, something that unnerved Yaku’ far more than they originally thought. It even  _breathed,_ though they were certain it only did so to keep up the illusion of life. “You mentioned the Infestation. Do you have–”

Naki’s head snapped around with a sickening  _crack._ “The tongue. Yes, I do,” it informed them with a cheshire grin. The organ slithered out from behind its teeth, extending to its full length in the span of a second. The monstrous tongue twisted and writhed against itself, dripping with saliva, and the sight of it forced Yaku’ back a step.

“That’s horrifying,” they whispered, nausea churning in their gut. Naki nodded, its unnaturally wide smile still fixed in place as though it were paralyzed. A short burst of white noise sounded from the direction of the ramp, drawing Yaku’‘s attention away from the Void entity.

“Operator, has it–”

“Not now, Shatha!” they hissed, giving the emerald Cephalon a sharp look. “I’m busy!”

“…With what or whom? You are simply standing, Operator,” he pointed out. Yaku’ turned and found that the Cephalon was right; Naki had vanished, leaving only empty space behind. The ship hummed with life. The foundry crackled and buzzed as it busied itself with gear for future missions. Their Helminth trotted up the ramp, one leg clicking against the ground, and nuzzled at its Tenno’s hand. Yaku’ rubbed the Helminth’s head and frowned at the place Naki stood mere moments ago before they looked away.

“I… With myself, I guess.”


End file.
